Good Dumbeldore vs Evil Dumbeldore
by The Cowardly Christian
Summary: What if in another world; there was a competent, pragmatic, proactive and GOOD Dumbeldore? What if he died? What if he was resurrected in another world? To fight an evil dumbeldore in an evil world? Inspired by Perfect Lionheart. This story was done with the permission of dunuelos and noodlehammer. I don't own ANY of their story elements.
1. Chapter 1

**Good Dumbeldores v.s. Evil Dumbledore**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

 **AN: This story was done with dunuelos and noodlehammer's permission; I don't own their story elements!**

...…...

Albus Dumbeldore had lived a long life. He had grown up, explored the world, became a teacher, defeated a former friend-cum-rising dark wizard led a desperate resistance against ANOTHER dark lord...and finally retired.

Although he was considered a powerful wizard, he enjoyed his later persona of the beloved, wise grandfather.

During his career as both leader of the light and headmaster of Hogwarts; he touched many lives:

He cracked down on the old Slytherin/Gryfindor rivalry; a few harmless pranks done in good fun were all well in good...but they just took it too far!

Dumbeldore helped many of his students both during and after their education. He rescued a young Snape and his mother from an abusive home. He also used every resource available to destroy the death eaters who had attempted to coerce Peter Petigrew into joining them.

In fact, whenever one of his students or allies were killed during the war; he went through great lengths to ensure justice was served. These people gave him their respect and loyalty; and he in turn rewarded that with trust and determination.

Using his knowledge of Tom's past; he worked with the Unspeakables(after making sure it was purged of spies, of course) to track down Tom's horcruxes and destroy them all.

When a prophecy came out...Dumbeldore more or less gave it no heed...when Tom found the 'Potters'; it was Dumbeldore that was waiting for him. After an intense duel that left the town of Godric hollow...Dumbeldore was cursed...but Tom was dead.

Despite the toll the battle had brought on him; Dumbeldore was quick to systematically, politically, and financially destroy all of Tom's followers. The 'we were under imperius' excuse wasn't even given a second thought.

And now...now he was ready to retire...dotting on all his many surrogate grandchildren...even though he was no longer headmaster...he'd enjoyed hearing of everything they'd done and seen in their first two years at Hogwarts...and tomorrow...tomorrow would begin their third...

 _By Merline...I...I'm exhausted...perhaps I'll...I'll go to bed a bit early-_ With that last thought...Dumbedore falls onto his bed fast asleep...he would never wake...the next day...the country would weep for it's greatest hero...

...

Dumbeldore awoke...his aches and pains were gone and he appeared to be in some heavenly version of king's Cross... but Dumbeldore didn't really care about that at the moment...he was too busy screaming at the sight of the eldritch abomination that stood before him.

 **Ding-Dong the old man is dead-** The creature laughs as he pauses to smoke a cigar(how he did this, Dumbeldore had no idea, the 'thing' had no face!) **-so cards on the table: ...how'd you like your 'next great adventure' to be slaying the greatest Dark wizard that ever lived...YOU...**

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: Inspired by Perfectlionheart and story elements used with dunuelos and noodlehammer's permission**

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	2. Chapter 2

Good Dumbeldore vs Evil Dumbeldore ch. 2

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...…...

After Dumbeldore calmed down the creature talked to him...asked him strange questions...

 **What was life like before Tom?**

 **What specifically did Grindelwald do to become a dark Wizard?**

 **What is the economy, politics, history, or culture of other magical nations outside Britain?**

And with each question...Dumbeldore began to realize that a lot of his life didn't make much sense...

Before Tom...nothing of any real interest really happened...ever...

With Grindewald...people just started saying that he'd become evil...and he'd believed them...then he defeated him...

As for the rest of the world...now that he thought about it...they never did anything...EVER...nothing of any importance happened at all...

"I don't understand...are you...are you saying that my life wasn't real?" He asks in horror.

The creature laughed. **Nothing so grand...your worlds just been written in broad strokes...'conservation of details' and all that...**

The creature then explains that the whole reasons Dumbeldore's grouping of earth's was created was to provide a backdrop for the fight against Tom...nothing more...nothing less...

Dumbeldore's head began to spin at the philosophical implications..of this...of course, his first concern was that of his friends and loved ones...

"W-what will happen to my world then...now that Tom is gone?" He asked concerned.

The creature shrugged. **Well...nothing BAD...but nothing good either...it'll just sorta exist...think of it as bland, tasteless Tofu...forever.**

Dumbeldore frowned. He knew that he should be happy that his world would be safe...on the other hand...it sounded like it was doomed to very dull existence...hardly much of a 'life'...

"I must say...I don't think I care too much for that." Stated Dumbeldore simply.

The creature smirked. **Tell you what...you help me with a little... 'sociological experiment'...and I'll change things for the better on your former home.**

Dumbeldore frowned. "What kind of sociological experiment?" He asked cautious...yet intrigued...

The Creature then explained how their were infinite earths..which also had an infinite number of Dumbeldores...some were light affinity worlds like his..where the light had a higher chance of winning...other on the other hand...were more dark...

 **Right, so on one side of the spectrum we have you: Dumbeldore the paragon.** Explains the creature as he sifts through numerous pictures of different Dumbeldore's...

 **...let's see...pirate Dumbeldore...ninja Dumbeldore...mecha-Dumbeldore...Avatar Dumbeldore...Ewww, Fangirl Dumbeldore...ah! here we go! Devil incarnate Dumbeldore! Or 'Wulfric' as I like to call him. The evilest of all the evil Dumbeldores! On the darkest of all worlds in this cluster!**

He turns to Dumbeldore. **My proposal is this...I send you to take this Evil Dumbeldor's place...and you do whatever you think is 'right'. Hey, you play your cards right you might save TWO worlds!...I personally doubt it, but hey! Crazier things have happened right!?**

Dumbeldore asks him to elaborate further; he explains that his souls would placed inside Wulfics body...while Wulfric's soul would pass on...

It would take time, but eventually he'd be able to access his memories more and more. If Dumbeldore defeated all the 'Current' threats to that world before he died. He'd win, and the creature would keep his end of the bargain. He would also be placed in that world on the same day he'd died in his own timeline...

There was only one thing Dumbeldore couldn't understand. "Excuse me...but what exactly do YOU get out of all this?"

The creature laughed. **Why, I get a front row seat to the event of the century! So do we have a deal or not?**

Dumbeldore sighed but nodded. Slenderman laughed as he spirited him away...

 **Now things get interesting...**

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	3. Chapter 3

Good Dumbeldore vs Evil Dumbeldore ch. 3

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Dumbeldore entered his new body...and immediately collapsed due to being overwhelmed be everything...his mind! His senses! They were so much stronger now! It was too much! Too much!

It took..hours? Days? Weeks? Minutes? He had no idea...but he was finally able to cast some deprivation spells on himself to help gradually get used to the whole thing...

It was then that he saw his beloved Fawkes! Dumbeldores heart filled with joy as he saw his friend again! He reached toward him-

 _YOU BELONG TO ME NOW YOU STUPID POULTRY!_

Dumbeldore gasped...these memories...these horrible...terrible memories...what had Wulfric done to this majestic creature!? To his old friend!?

Fawkes watched this whole thing confused. One second the monster who enslaved him to his will had been plotting as per usual...the next had him sense the evil inside the man vanish...replaced with an overflowing good!

Fawkes wondered if he'd finally gone nuts under the pressure...this theory was only encouraged when the monster he'd come to despised...hugged him, wept and begged for forgiveness!?

It was all too much for the noble bird...who promptly fainted...

...

After Fawkes woke up...Dumbeldore explained what had happened...after much 'talk'...a tearful Dumbeldore helped him break free his bindings...and sent him on his way...

It saddened him to lose his friend a second time...but he could hardly blame him for wanting to leave, Wulfirc had been horrible to him!

Before he left, he did direct Dumbeldore to Wulfrics private pensive and journals. Which was a huge help since the memories coming to him now were all a bit random and murky...

...

Dumbeldore was furious! He was seriously considering calling that 'demon' back and changing their deal to include increasing Wulfirc's suffering a thousand fold!

These diaries...they read like one of those deviants who did unspeakable things to children and documented their 'accomplishments' with pride...except a thousand times worse! And instead of children, it was the entire magical world!

So much evil had been done! Wrongs hadn't been righted! Many of those who he'd saved had perished! Many evil men Many who'd been good were now evil! He's dozens of surrogate grandchildren had been reduced to a mere handful! And the few that were left had been treated horribly!

...It was...it was too much! Too much to do! Dumbeldore quickly calmed himself, took deep breaths...and got to work...he toiled in his office until the rooster crowed...Snatched up one of Wulfric's Time-turners, and left to set things in motion...

The magical world was in for a rude awakening...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	4. Chapter 4

Good Dumbeldore vs Evil Dumbeldore ch. 4

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

The Sisterhood of Apollo was surprised to find their sister Trelawney returned to them so suddenly...Although greatly healed, she was still in a bad state...it would take years for her to recover...but it seemed that she'd been freed from all the bindings and curses that kept her subservient and impossible for even THEM to rescue.

This baffled them. As the only way for this to happen so clean, quick and non-lethal is if the person who put them on her willingly took them off and restored her to full health.

But that made no sense! Dumbeldore was the ultimate wolf in shepherds clothing! Not only had he kidnapped their sister and abused her gift for evil. But he'd also destroyed whatever influence and credibility both the sisterhood and the fine art of divination ever had!

No, none of this made any sense...and finding that note marked by Dumbeldore that both apologized and suggested they read the next international edition of the Daily prophet for a better explanation...only served to confuse them more...

...

Dumbeldore sighed as he put the time-turner back in his cloak. _Well, I've done all that I could reasonably do in this one night...now it's time to go back to Hogwarts and let the pieces fall where they may..._ Thought a melancholy Dumbeldore.

He stepped out of the Malfoy house where he'd just killed Malfoy Sr. Dumbeldore knew he should be thrilled that all Deatheaters and their sympathizers were now dead and penniless- with the exception of some of the wives who had children...them he just stripped of their magic and fertility...which as far as they were concerned...was worse then death- but Dumbeldore couldn't shake the guilt of where the power that allowed him to do this had come from...

It took him awhile; but he now knew the horrible truth of how his magic, vitality, strength and intellect was far greater then it should be...

Wulfric had enacted multiple dark rituals to enhance himself! It was...

 _"Fear not children...You've nothing to fear...this is all for the greater good..." Said Wulfric reassuringly as he lead the now reassured children to the sacrificial alter..._

it was...

 _"I'm sorry it had to come to this, but please understand. Your death is for the greater good." Said Wulfric as he convinced the young widow to give her life to give him power..._

Their were no words for how horrible it all was!

Dumbeldore tried to shake his head of these horrid memories...he didn't like it, but he was pragmatic enough to take advantage of it to at least clean up SOME of the mess this world had become...

...

Hermione was depressed. The great hall had filled up with students to begin the first day at Hogwarts. She should be happy..but how could she be? Harry was till in the hospital wing recovering from the dementor attack on the train...Malfoy was being a bigger Pratt then usual...and Ron...Ron was stuffing his face like a pig and already demanding she do his homework for him.

Hermione just shook her head in disgust at this. _Why do I find him attractive again?_ The thought surprised her...but as if by magic, she forgot it in an instant.

 **BOOM!**

The great hall doors burst open and Dumbeldore came marching in, everyone immediately turned to him surprised.

McGonagall walked up to him quickly. "Albus, are you alright? None of us could find you-

 **REVERSE OBLIVIATE!**

Shouted Dumbeldore as he cast a spell on all the teachers- minus Snape -he then quickly casts a few spells to soothe the trauma they would now have from the floodgate of returned, horrible memories that Wulfric had wiped from them. All without breaking his stride.

Snape gaped in disbelief as all the other teachers broke down in tears, he whirls to the still coming Albus.

"Albus! Have you lost your mind!? Why would- Those were the last words he would utter, as Albus had just reduced him to ash.

Albus knew he should feel bad about killing an analogue of the man who'd become like a son to him back home...but no. He'd seen too many memories of all the horrible things he'd happily done under Wulfric's orders.

This monster that wore the face of one of his loved one's...meant nothing to him.

Needless to say, the students had begun to scream and panic. Dumbeldore quickly sealed all the doors and waited for the students to calm down.

Once they did, he cast a spell on himself to amplify his voice: "I apologize for all this...for everything. An explanation for my actions will be forthcoming in the Daily prophet- Which should be arriving early...now."

Sure enough, a swarm of owls came in and dropped a paper on every student, who immediately began to read them.

Dumbeldore sighed as he sat back...and watched as the world was turned upside down for many...

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good Dumbeldore vs Evil Dumbeldore ch. 5**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Once again, Dumbeldore hated using another of Wulfric's insidious methods...but once more pragmatism won out.

Among the many monopolies he'd swindled out of his followers during the war...one was of course the Daily Prophet. It would've been bad enough if Wulfric just spun the truth however he wished...but once again Wulfric felt that need to exert a little more control out of the magical world...by weaving a powerful hypnotic spell into the paper that FORCED people to believe it as truth.

As horrible as it was...it actually helped out Dumbeldore out a great deal here. He'd printed a copy of ALL Wulric's journals...Yes, every dirty deed, thought, and aspiration that Wulfric, his cronies, his allies, his enemies(this last one was more secret, it apparently amused Wulfric to know everything about his enemies and manipulate them to- unknowingly -do his will) had done in the last sixty years or so.

Dumbedldore had made sure that the international edition of the Prophet was sent early and before anyone else. The corruption in Britain(and a few other places) was so deep, so entrenched, it was imperative to get the truth out before anyone could stop it. To do so, he'd made sure that every magic-user in the whole world got a free copy(the resources Wulfric had at his disposal were truly staggering...Which made Dumbeldore all the happier that it was all about to come crashing down).

Dumbeldore had also posted an explanation for his actions (including the fact that he was from another world), an apology for his analogues actions, and freely allowed any law enforcement agency from any ministry to do with him what they will...

And Dumbeldore meant it...he'd submit to whatever punishment they wanted...kill him? Kissed by a dementor? Veil of death? Life in azkaband? He'd take it without complaint.

Now that Dumbeldore had time to think...he wondered if perhaps he'd allowed his rage over Wulfic's actions to blind him...perhaps it would've been better to simply assume Wulfirc's identity- no matter how much it disgusted him -and used Wulfrics ill-gotten power, wealth and influence to turn this world around...make it a better world for all-

Dumbedlore's eyes widened...then shook his head. _"No...that sort of thinking is what lead to Ariana's death...all that power is too much for one mere mortal to have...More importantly...with things this bad...is it not better to amputate a limb so the body may live?...Besides, I refuse to allow people to continue believing Wulfric to be 'the leader of the light' one second longer! That farce of a legacy needs to die!"_

In any case...for better or for worse...it was already too late. He turned to Wulfric's former allies...all of them on the floor still weeping...coming to terms to what they were remembering...

Yes...truly a quick death had been too good for Wulfric. What could you say a bout a man who loved revealing his evil nature to people who loved and trusted him, take pleasure in their hopes and dreams being crushed...then erase their memories...and do it all again the next day...over and over?

He then turned to the students...all of them were now either deathly pale, ripping out their hair in anguish, sobbing, vomiting, or looking at him in fear.

Dumbeldore sighed as he checked the time. He'd made sure that the Hogwarts papers were sent before anyone else in Britain...their were a couple things he still needed to do...and clearly he was running out of time to do it.

 _"Right, I've put this off long enough..."_

"Alright, listen up!" He shouts to the rest of the room. "I know your confused and frightened right now...and I apologize for that. I've given you the truth in those papers...what you do with it is up to you...soon your parents will be coming to pick you up. I've already had the house-elves prepare your stuff to be ready...in the mean time-

He casts a few spells...several boys and girls who'd been trying to sneak away after their own dark-dealings had been exposed in the paper...ended up suspended in mid-air.

Among them were Malfoy, Crab, Goyle, and Ron Weasley.

Dumbeldore just shook his head. "It amazes me...you were the faces of those I care about...and yet your nothing like them."

He begins to gather up his magic for another more powerful spell. "Ron...you weren't perfect, you made mistakes...but with a little help, you were fine a student..."

He turned to Malfoy. "Malfoy...you were a bit more problematic...the bitterness of losing your father and losing your fortune left you bitter...but you were really coming around...

He shakes his head in disbelief. "It's as if someone took your flaws, then exaggerated and twisted them until you were a monstrous caricature of what you once were."

His wand glowed. "For all the horrible thing's you've done...that you were allowed to do...that YOU were going to do...I should kill you...but luckily for you...i have a soft spot for children...so instead...I will simply give you a taste of life of those you despise and mistreat."

With a zap of his wand...the children screamed as they felt a crucial part of themselves ripped away...for the girls, it ended right there...

For the boys...

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" Shrieked Malofy...suddenly his manhood felt like it was shrinking...and that his chest was growing! As was his hair!

Dumbeldore just sighed and turned to the rest of the children, "Between the shock of the paper, and the potions I put in your food...all love and memory spells on you SHOULD be dissipating soon...but I strongly recommend those I named in the paper to go see healers as soon as possible."

He then went to his office...to have one last wine before he was taken into custody...

He didn't give a single glance to his latest victims...they were too busy lamenting their new lives as woman squibs...which thanks to the Brittan magical society's sexist laws...pretty much cost them any chance to regain their families titles or fortunes...No one else gave them a second look either...

 **SMACK!**

 **"HOW COULD YOU!? ME AND HARRY TRUSTED YOU!"**

Except for a now furious Hermonie as she beat up a now emasculated and powerless Ron...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good Dumbeldore vs Evil Dumbeldore ch. 6**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

Dumbeldore gingerly took up the wine, still reading Wulfic's journals. Their honestly hadn't been time to read all of them before he'd copied the whole lot down in the papers...something he now realized had been a very hasty decision. Clearly he'd really let his anger get the better of him...He'd have to watch that in the future.

Now he was continuing to read it- despite his disgust -to make sure he hadn't missed anything...or if he had, earmark it and point it out to the authorities during the inevitable interrogation that would follow his arrest.

Dumbeldore was torn by the disgust he felt for Wulfric's evil...and astonishment of the sheer brilliance behind some of his schemes.

Turns out this worlds Grindewald remained Wulfric's partner..and together they played both sides of WWII. Grindewald not only tried to conquer all of Europe, he destroyed all the old European magical families and plundered their libraries, paintings, spells, and treasures(which he the secretly split with Dumbeldore).

Meanwhile, this caused all the few remaining nobility to desperately run to the 'leader of the light' Wulfric...So thankful were they for his protection...they didn't notice he was slowly charming them out of their livelihoods...or sending them to die in ambushes/suicide missions.

Yes, Wulfric and Grindewald had set things up so they'd win either way. Either Grindewald won and they ruled the world publicly with an iron fist. Or Wulfric won, and they ruled the world anyway from the shadows.

Of course...Dumbeldore doubted that Wulfric double-crossing Grindewald in the end had been part of the plan(well, not Grindewald's plan in any case).

In any case before Dumbeldore stepped into things...Wulfirc had controlled 75% of the magical worlds wealth...through a series of proxies, counter-proxies, Dummy corporations, monopolies, and trusts...Wulfric had the magic economy by the short and curlies. The fact that most of it wasn't legally his, didn't seem to slow him down at all!

Dumbeldore couldn't help but chuckle at the irony that despite their 'pure-blood' ideology, they more or less eliminated the anti-muggleborn sentiment in all Europe(Britain, Italy, and Scandinavia seeming to be the only exceptions) with their purging of almost all the old families.

It was at that point that Dumbeldore was alerted to hundreds of people magically rushing to the school. Briefly, Dumbeldore was assaulted by memories of Wulfric considering this possibility. Putting up dozens of contingency plans to help turn things back into his favor. With a few simple magical commands he'd be able to have Hogwarts incapacitate the intruders, bend them to his will, and have an army of mindless Aurors ready to oblivate the nation-

Dumbeldore shook his head of this. "No, Wulfric...it's time you face justice...even if only by proxy." Dumbeldore then quickly sends out magical commands to do the opposite of the memory. Namely, shut down ALL Hogwarts defenses and make it even easier for people to come and go. "My only regret...was that your death was far too quick." Admitted Dumbeldore out loud as he finished the last of his wine...just as the Aurors thundered up his stairs...

...

Little did Dumbeldore know...he'd actually gotten his wish. Turns out; Slenderman- proving once more how much of a right bastard he could be -had turned Wulfirc into a ghost. Not your average wizard ghost mind you. Those can at least (somewhat) interact with the world around them.

No, Wufric was currently robbed of even the simplest pleasures that ghosts could enjoy. He could not be heard, seen, touched, tasted, smelled, or perceived in any way. In other words; he was pretty much cursed to only observe and never interfere...FOREVER.

So Wulfirc could only watch helplessly as this 'imposter' tore down in one day what took him centuries to build up! Dumbeldore allowed the Aurors to take him without a fight- but not before revealing to them a gagged and unconscious Peter Petigrew in his closet(it had been a LOOOOONG night)- Who the Aurors quickly arrested as well.

But despite all this...Wulfric was able to bring a smile to his face. For he'd realized that in his 'doppelgangers' haste to tear down his empire...he'd made one or two little oversights.

Wulfric quickly floated away from his former office and down into the depths of of the school. Yes, truly Dumbeldore should have read more of the journals...otherwise he'd of learned of Wulfric's horcrux...and the chamber he'd built in the school to house it.

True, that info was now out in the world...but between the massive info-dump(on top of a compulsion making people believe, their was also one that forced them to read it all)disorienting people and the chaos caused by the revelations...it be awhile before ANYONE found this place...and by then it would be too late...

...

For the first time ever, Argus Filch was happy that Wulfric kept him a 'minor player' in his little games...as it's the only reason he could think of that he managed to stay below the radar as everyone else got arrested or killed.

Really, the only jobs he had was giving Wulfric whatever information he'd gleaned, dispose of the occasional corpse...and of course to be the back-up to his back-up(which HAD been Snape) to activating his Horcrux.

While their he of course also activated Sanpes Horcrux(as per the magically binding agreement). The room had all the materials he needed to give them bodies and re-arm them. Their was even a special compartment designed to constantly teleport copies of the Daily Prophet to it.

Which he of course gave to the newly resurrected Wulfric.

To say he was furious was an understatement. Snape and Flich were quick to dive for cover as he ranted and raved and blasted magic about.

When he calmed down...his mind was quick to think things over:

First; they'd have to pack this place up. It was only a matter of time before this 'imposter' either remembered this place or someone found it in this paper...in any case they needed to move elsewhere...

Second; although the majority of his assets were probably being confiscated as he was thinking...their was a fair amount of safe-houses that he'd deliberately left out of his journals- in hindsight he'll admit that leaving so much incriminating evidence in one place had been a bad idea...but in his defense he'd had them protected by hundreds of defenses...not his fault they were designed to shut off whenever 'he'(or in this unfortunate case, the imposter) accessed them... Anyway, they can just regroup at any of them.

Third; despite no longer having control of the schools wards- Again, he'd programed them to immediately transfer control to his second body...but only AFTER his first body had died...which it 'technically' hadn't... In any case, as annoying as it maybe...it wasn't so horrible. True, he no longer owned the 'house', so to speak. But he knew every password, secret passage, back-door, ruin-work, and spell that kept the castle working like the back of his hand...oh yes...it would take time...but Hogwarts would be his once more...

Fourth; he still had his 'fire sale' plan. True, according to Filch: Peter Petigrew would no longer be available to be manipulated to activate it...but as always, he had a plan B(which he hadn't put in his journal thankfully). As soon as they'd left the castle, he'd set it in motion...

Fifth; among the things he'd left out of his journal...was of course the existence of his other 11 horcruxes(their locations he'd been EXTRA paranoid about- for obvious reasons), in fact he'd gone the extra mile and deliberately doctored his journals to make it sound like that he only had the 'one' Horcrux. Why, not even Snape knew about them...which he'd probably have to remedy...in fact, he'll have to go around 'fixing' the defenses around the other locations to prevent his 'imposter' from just strolling on into them!

Say what you will about Wulfric...when he made a mistake...he made darn sure he wouldn't make it TWICE.

Although unable to see him, the ghost of 1/13 of his soul clapped like a madmen as his 'true' self made his plans...eager for what was to come...

...

Defeat all the 'current' threats to this world...that was the deal. Naturally, Dumbeldore had assumed that he meant ONLY Tom and Wulfric. And naturally, Slenderman- being the bastard he was -did not correct him.

Slenderman, invisible to all cackled and ate live puppies as he watched the chaos unfold...

...

Now I know what your thinking...Surely even if these threats were left out of the journals...Dumbeldore would eventually perceive them through Wulfric's memories...well ,no.

Despite would Wulfirc would have himself believe...he doesn't know EVERYTHING. He has his limitations...such as his racial prejudices...

Wulfic knew that next to him; the goblins wizarding bank monopoly controlled most of the magical worlds wealth. He knew that despite not having wands their were very dangerous...but they were also not human and thus -to him -easily dismissed as a threat...

Thorn, King of the Goblins looked at today's paper in amazement. He turns to his assistant. "How are we handling this?" The goblin saluted. "Sir! We talked to our lawyers! Between all of Wulfircs illegal actions, embezzlement, and the fact that most of the families that originally controlled the wealth/business/estates he stole are dead...we can claim it all as 'breach of contract' under the wizard/Goblin treaty and confiscate it all for ourselves!"

The goblin assistant was twitching with excitement. "Sir...we now own over 90% of the wizards economy!"

Thorn laughed. "Yes...which puts us a century ahead of schedule...tell the boys to triple production...the next Wizard/Goblin war is upon us...and this time we WILL win..."

...

And then of course was Wulfric's belief that Wizards were superior to muggles...

...London, ?...

It would horrify the wizarding world to know that their 'status of secrecy'...had more holes in it than Swiss cheese...especially in this modern age where YouTube video's can remember long after a person has been obliviated...and that it's only thanks to secret MUGGLE government organizations that the wizarding world is kept secret...

Doctor Hess looked over the newspaper they'd intercepted intently. Her second in command; Arthur Ketch looked on eager. "It's what we've been waiting for is it?"

Doctor Hess smiled back. "Yes...I think the chaos caused by this will be more then enough reason for the UN to give us the authority to take a more 'direct' approach...it's high time we took these wizards off their high horse..."

...

Still, regardless of his flaws...Wulfric is still one of the most knowledgeable and powerful wizards in the world...and not to be taken lightly...

"Sir, with all do respect...is this really wise? Bringing the Dark Lord back?" Asked Snape as Wulfirc finished planting false memories and compulsions into Barty Crouch Jr.

Wulfric shrugged. "It's not ideal no...but at this point there's not much choice. If I'm to have ANY chance of bringing down this usurper. I need time to rebuild my forces, to do that I need a distraction to take the eyes of the world off me...besides Tom isn't that big a threat when one knows how to deal with him...which as you should know better then anyone...I do."

As Filch finished disposing the corpse of Barty Senior, Wulfric gave the mesmerized Barty Jr. a copy of Tom's wand and sends him off with the instructions on how to resurrect his master...

While Winky just watches from the shadows in horror...

...

And to be fair, their are some 'surprises' that just come completely out of left field that NO ONE can predict.

Hermonie sighed as she stayed by Harry's hospital bed. She and him were probably some of the only students left at Hogwarts right now...

Despite getting a paper themselves and learning of the crisis(seems like everyone got a copy of the paper: Wizard, witch, muggleborn, squib, people who are related to muggleborns, even sapient creatures if the rowdy centaurs outside were any indication), it would take her parents- and all the other muggleborn parents -awhile to come pick her up...

Hermonie grasped Harry's hand. She didn't know what to believe at the moment..but she did know this: She was not letting her last True friend go... She didn't care what it took, she was not letting him go back to that hellhole!

Meanwhile...little did Hermonie know...her friend was currently battling for his life inside his own head. The Dementors kiss had jarred free the fragment of Voldemorts soul lodged in his head...And Harry was losing...

…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	7. Chapter 7

**Good Dumbeldore vs Evil Dumbeldore ch. 7**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...

The wizarding world was in chaos. To prevent tampering of the evidence, Dumbeldore made sure that papers delivered to politicians would be received last. So by the time the more 'corrupt elements' learned of what was going on...the wizarding public was already up in arms against them...

Fudge was gone before the day was out. Umbrige was ambushed outside her home, tared, feathered and rode out of town naked on a splintery rail. So many people in so many ministries all over the world owed their positions to Wulfric(through both legal and other means)...entire political bodies were fleeing their countries in fear of their life. Lest they be lynched in the ever increasing 'anti-Wulfric' fervor.

Amelia Bones was quick to find herself the de-facto Minister by default. Officially, she was still just the head Auror...but with everyone above her either dead, arrested, fled, or resigned...it was a forgone conclusion...most would consider this a grand promotion...but Amelia would gladly trade it for a stiff drink...

She groaned as she turned to the Unspeakables from the Department of Mysteries. "So what's the verdict?"

The Unspeakable looked nervous, but replied: "It's true, Ma'am. He IS from another world, an ALTERNATE world."

Amelia groaned. "Of course he is...Heaven forbid this nightmare would get less complicated!" This had the makings of a legal nightmare! Did you punish an alternate for the crimes of his analogue? She honestly had no clue!

The Unspeakable coughed. "There's something else..."

...

Wulfric did not like sharing power...he especially did not like sharing secrets...but for better or for worse, he had no choice now.

To make the defenses around his horcruxes simultaneously ignore him but kill his imposter would basically require tearing them all down and rebuilding them from scratch! And their simply wasn't time for that! Every second he delayed was another second that the imposter could remember the location of his Horcruxes!

So with little choice, he simply 'tweaked' the defenses so that it required both his and Snape's presence to deactivate.

And now for hiding their location...obviously he was the secret-keeper(becoming BOTH caster and keeper was actually fairly easy...provided you were okay with human sacrifice of course.) of their locations...but he had no way of knowing if this prevented his imposter from knowing!

Since he was 'technically' him...would he become the secret-keeper as well? Did this spell even work on someone from another world? Their was no way for him to know...and with the way his luck had been going lately...he just couldn't take any chances!

So he made Filch the new Secret Keeper. "Wait, hold on...I'm not sure how comfortable I am with this." Admitted Filch.

Wulfric sighed. "My dear Filch...do you REALLY want to be around when I go to blows with my imposter?" Filch paled. "Point taken." So without another complaint, he allowed himself to be sealed inside a mystical sarcophagus that Wulfric had designed in case of emergencies. It would keep Filch safe, preserved and in a deep sleep.

Wulfirc shrunk it down and put it in his pocket. Now his secret-keeper would be within his sight at all time. And the sarcophagus was designed to wake Filch and alert him if any of his horcrux defenses were breached.

"Right, now that that's taken care of...let's go kill my would-be clone..."

...

Voldermort frowned...he been revived and rearmed by Barty Junior...but all was not well. First thing he did was kill a wizard in a nearby Albanian hut and steal his paper...and what he read on it both amazed and infuriated him.

He'd gotten inklings that Wulfric had a bit of hidden darkside underneath his wise grandfatherly persona...but he'd never imagined anything like this! It irked him to admit it...but Wulfric's empire put his to shame!

His fury came from how Wulfric had manipulated him and the war to his advantage, letting him kill all his 'allies' to let him swindle their fortunes and livelihoods away...to make the sheep flock more under his banner...worse, using a fake prophecy to mislead him, to kill the one who was SUPPOSED to lead the wizarding world into a new golden age.

In reality; the prophecy was: "Neither can die, while the other lives"...in other words, Wulfirc had nearly tricked him into killing off his meal-ticket to immortality!

...Actually, he still might've, Potter would be too dead-set against him after he murdered his parents...and frankly even if that wasn't the case...Well, the only wizard who'd be leading wizard-kind into a golden age was HIM!...so he couldn't kill potter...but couldn't let him live...where did that leave him...?

In the meantime, he'd read on Wulfric's contingency on using peter to revive him...feeling suspicious, Voldemort rummaged through Juniors head...in Wulfric's defense, the spells he'd laid- despite being a bit of a rushed job -were masterfully done, if anyone else had searched...they'd have found nothing except what Wulfric wanted them to see.

But as it was...

Voldemort nearly killed Junior in his fury! How dare Wulfric try to use him as a pawn- HE WAS A KING! Well, he wasn't going to play his game. The world thought him gone, but it seemed like they'd be after Wulfric soon...

Voldermort smirked...Which means if he played this right...WULFRIC would be the distraction...not him! Giving him all the time he needed to rebuild! ...but how to go about it? Dumbeldore had killed off ALL his allies!...or had he?...he focused on the news while in deep-though...

...

Harry Potter was dying...Oh, physically he was fine...but spiritually...everything that made Harry what he was..would soon be overwritten...and Voldemort would have a new host...

Honestly, the fight should have been a sure thing the OTHER way. It was Harry's body, his mind, his magic. Harry's soul was whole, Voldemort's was a just a shriveled slice of one...not to mention Lilly's sacrificial magic...Yes it SHOULD have been a sure victory for harry.

Sadly, Petunias hatred had greatly withered the love magic...oh, it could still hurt Voldemort if he attacks him physically...but mental attacks?...Lilly was brilliant, but even she couldn't foresee every possibility. Between it not being what the spell had been directly designed for and it being eroded by hate...it was ill-suited for the job of protecting Harry from such an attack...

Worse, Voldemort was far more experienced in magic and mental warfare...and Harry...poor Harry...Wulfric had done a good job breaking him into the perfect pawn...unable to do ANYTHING without the guidance of the 'leader of the light'. Wulfric made sure Dursley's were as abusive as possible- his influence made sure they were never caught - he then had Ron keep Harry isolated from any other potential friends...and sabotaging any friendships before they could start- Hermonie had been a happy fluke, that Wulfric had been most cross about ...in any case...This worlds Harry had become a proverbial 'mushroom'...always in the dark, unable to go anywhere unless moved by others...and feed nothing but shit.

Thankfully, Wulfric had used Fawkes sing and empower the good in Harry and weaken the evil in Voldemort- All the while knowing full well that Harry had already gone past 'the point of no return'...but happily playing the roll of 'concerned headmaster who did all he could...but was tragically too late'.

He'd been trying to kill harry for years! The only reason he hadn't done it himself- besides it not being his MO to get his hands dirty -was that cursed OTHER prophecy he'd forced from Trelawny...about Harry 'Would not die by his hand or any hand he commanded'...

This forced him to get...'creative'. He allowed a possessed Quirrel to teach here, he allowed Ginny to bring the diary to the school and use it, he publicly pretended to fight against Dementors being sent to Hogwarts- While in reality he ordered his agents and proxies to make sure he'd 'lose' -...all to make sure Harry died...not by any hand he commanded of course...Voldemort would never 'willingly' call him master after all...and the dementors...well they only served the wizards out of fear of patronous and would gladly kill them all if they could...hardly what you'd call 'a hand he commanded'.

So he may trick, lie, arrange, position, and manipulate dangers to be around Harry...he never 'commanded' them. All that tried to kill Harry sincerely believed themselves to hate all Wulfric stood for and was working to bring down everything he'd worked for...all the while, the opposite couldn't be more true...

Thus, Wulfric had dozens of plans to kill Harry, neatly side-stepping the prophecy nicely...

Anyway, the phoenix song gave Harry a little ground...but really, it just delayed the inevitable...all hope seemed lost...

And then a miracle came from the most unlikely of sources...

...

A curious Luna Lovegood- waiting for her father to pick her up -happened to wander passed a sleeping Harry, while a sleeping Hermonie held his hand...

"Well, aren't YOU Full of Nargles!" She shouted in concern as she took off her cork necklace. "You need this WAY more then me!" She quickly puts it on him-

 **FLASH!**

The instant she put it on, Harry screamed and a flash of light engulfed him! Hermonie woke up just in time to see Harry turn to Luna- "Thank you." He mumbled...and then fell unconscious once more...

Luna looked at him concerned. "Huh...perhaps the horn of a crumpled snorlax would've been less intense?"

Hermonie just looked at the strange girl baffled...

...

Dumbeldore continued to read over Wulfrics journals. He as currently reading how Wulfric helped Joseph Stalin, Mao Zedong, and Radical Muslim extremists gain power...in exchange that they wipe out the entire Russian/Chinese/ middle east magical population...and give him all their knowledge, magic, treasures, and spells. Worse, he tricked the entire magical population of Japan to go to Hiroshima just as the Atom bomb fell...again, leaving their knowledge and livelihoods open for plunder.

Dumbeldore shook his head. "Truly, a darker timeline indeed." He said outloud.

It was then that Amelia came in. "Well, hello their 'Dumbeldore'...say, do you think maybe you were too 'subtle' with your little 'stunt' earlier? ...Perhaps next time you could do something more GRAND to throw all of wizard-kind into chaos. Perhaps with small-pox? Or a tactical nuke, I hear those are popular!" She intoned sarcastically.

Dumbeldore sighed. "Yes...I'm starting to see that in my rage I may have been a bit hasty-

"Save it, that's not the issue right now. I may not know what to think of you- Or HOW and whether or not I SHOULD prosecute you...but right now we have bigger problems. According to the Unspeakables analysis...Wulfric may not be gone yet..."

Dumbeldores eyes widened in disbelief...

While Wulfrics shade just laughed at the whole scene. "Too little too late..." He teased.

...…...

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


	8. Chapter 8

**Good Dumbeldore v.s. Evil Dumbeldore 8**

I OWN AND REGRET NOTHING!

...III...

 **ANNOUNCEMENT!**

 **I'M GETTING A BOOK PUBLISHED!**

 **SUMMARY:**  
 **On the 13th day of the 13th month of the 13th year...magic will return to the world...and the streets will run red with the blood of the (semi)innocent...unless the world is saved by the most unlikely of hero's...baking cupcakes?!**

 **The title is '13/13/13' and it'll be coming to a bookstore or E-Book site near you! Xilbris is the publisher, also available at Amazon, Inkitt and BarnesandNoble.**

...III...

Harry potter was a changed boy. In a different universe Molly Weasly's mothering would've made them late to get on the express. This would have forced them to end up in the only empty room: The one containing professor Lupin.

However, in this one. Molly suddenly came down very ill-

...Earlier that day...

Slenderman whistled Mal's theme as he merrily spiked Molly's coffee with a temporary poison...

...

-In any case, with Molly forced to sleep-in to recover: they got to the Express with time to spare. And thus they were far away from Lupine when the Dementors struck. Allowing them enough time to cause more damage to Harry's soul then they would've been allowed to otherwise...

In any case, thanks to both the phoenix tears and Luna's help. Harry had won the the battle for his body, and as the victor so to him went the spoils. All of Voldemort's memories and skills(more or less) became one with Harry.

As an added bonus, much like war will turn a boy into a man(provided he survives). So too had the war inside Harry's head harden him. There'd been no choice really, it was either get strong fast or perish.

The phoenix tears had diluted the evil, so it was still Harry. But a more pragmatic, proactive, grittier, with more of a spine Harry...a Harry who would no longer just lay down and take frak from others. A Harry who would no longer allow his life be dictated by the whims of others. In other words, Voldemort had now inadvertently completed the part of the prophecy 'to mark him as his equal'.

Harry pretended to stay asleep as his mind reoriented and he contemplated his next move. With new eye's he looked through his old life, quickly he saw that most of his suffering could be traced back to the so-called 'leader of the light' Dumbledore.

Obviously he was going to have to get out from under his thumb as soon as possible. He'd prefer emancipation, but he'd settle for getting a new guardian if necessary. From Voldemort's memories it was obvious that his godfather Sirius was innocent, so that was his best hope to be at least somewhat free...

Still, Harry knew it was going to be an uphill battle. It was basically a little aboriginal boy with a spear fighting the Nazi Empire...a straight-up fight would be so one-sided it wasn't even funny...

No, Harry would have to be patient...bid his time...build up his resources...

Harry pretended to just then wake up. Sure enough, Hermione was there.

"Harry! I'm so glad that your awake!" She exclaimed happily.

Despite the situation, Harry couldn't help but be happy to see his oldest friend as well(Ron didn't count, he understood that now). But sadly his friend was still devout fanatic of 'the powers that be'(I.e. Dumbledore). Which was going to be a huge problem till he could figure out a way to subvert her to his side.

In any case; time to pretend to be the still hapless pawn on the chess board...

"Uh...oh, Hermione? What happened? Las thing I remember...so cold...did Professor Dumbledore save me?"

To Harry's shock, his friend actually growled at the sound of that name!

"That jerk! I hope he rots in Tarterus!"

Harry just blinked at her baffled, "...How long was I asleep?" He asked genuinely flummoxed...

...

Wulfric was by and large a thinking villain, a 'dark' Ravenclaw if you will. In all the rush and chaos caused by most of his empire and schemes collapsing overnight, he'd been forced to improvise on the fly.

This was not playing to his strengths and he knew it. But at the time, what other choice did he have? It was imperative that he secured as many of his rapidly dwindling assets as possible!

But now that he'd secured as much as possible, he now had time to rest, collect himself, and above all SCHEME. Inside a now completely secure hideout that not even his imposter would be able to get to or even remember anymore, he finally had the time he needed to get back to doing what he did best...

Out-think and out-manipulate everyone...

First and foremost he thought over his actions to double-check for any errors...

And he cursed at what he found, turned out there WAS mention in his journals of him using Peter as a way to resurrect Tom. It was a brief passage that he'd apparently wrote after having too much fire whiskey. It was short and slightly incoherent...but it gave the gist of it.

So if Tom read it and then thought to search Juniors mind- Again, Wulfric cursed. The memory manipulation hadn't been his best work due to the rush he'd been at the time...Worse, he'd discussed his plan with Snape right in front of Junior! So if the memory manipulation was found out and subverted...he'd know everything!

Wulfric knew that as much as Tom's threat was mere hype he'd created, but that didn't make Tom any less capable. He was one of the few people who COULD break through his mental enchantments and see the truth!

And if he read the paper as well...

No, more likely then not it would seem that he wouldn't be able to rely on Tom being the distraction he needed...he'd have to look elsewhere...

...Or would he? Last year when Harry gave him the scorched remains of the journal Horcrux, there'd been just enough remnants of his soul that Wulfric had managed to use it as the hub for a spell to help him find the location of his other Horcruxes.

Naturally, Wulfric hadn't sought them out himself. No, he'd leave that Job to Harry when he was older. He'd had an ingenious plan- if all other attempts to kill Harry had failed -to fake his death, send Harry on a wild goose chase of a Horcrux hunt, then have him 'willingly' sacrifice himself by Tom's hand's, thus netting himself(technically, he'd be in hiding and thought dead, but since Harry would consider him his 'mentor and friend' at that point...it would be child's play to cast some obscure and esoteric spells to twist such a sacrifice to cover him as well) and some of his top followers the super-charged protection of Lilly(blasted woman hadn't given him the secret behind that ingenious spell before she'd died.). Then return resurrected at the last minute to heroically save the day- minus poor, unfortunate Harry who would die a Martyr's death to better inspire others to listen to the 'leader of the light'.

Of course, that plan- like thousands of other's he'd been building up for CENTURIES -had been crushed by that blasted imposter in ONE. BLOODY. NIGHT!

Actually, now that he thought about it...was Harry even still alive from getting kissed? He'd never actually had the chance to check to be sure...Wulfric shook his head, something to look into later. Right now he had bigger things to worry about...

For example; even though Dumbledore wouldn't remember where all his newly hidden assets were...he still had access to Wulfric's memories and his research. So he'd eventually know his various ways to subvert the Fidelius charm- among other things. So first and foremost he needed to figure out how to block that...

In any case, once he made a few more preparations, maybe think up a few more contingency plans just to be safe...he'd steal Tom's horcruxes and revive them...ALL of them if necessary.

Wulfric smirked, best of all... None of those Tom's would have a means to be aware of recent events(otherwise the one in the diary wouldn't have spent a whole year squeezing info from Ginny!). The only reason his horcrux did was because he'd made a habit of updating the one in the castle daily(and all the other's that came after it in more unorthodox ways).

So potentially he had 6 oblivious dark lords to spring on the world...or perhaps 'reprogram' them to be his servants? Or use them in ingredients for some new yet archaic ritual he'd kept locked up for a rainy day like this?

Wulfric cackled, "Decisions, Decisions..."

...

Voldemort stares up at 'the Lonely Mountain', he'd never done this before due to the big risks and seemingly small gain...but as things stood, he had no other options. Dumbledore had murdered or crippled anyone who could've helped him. Fortunately, here in this forgotten region of the world...it would take time for news of his 'exploits' to get back to prying ears...

But nevermind all that now...He had a destitute race to revitalize...and exploit...

He walked deep within the dragon Smaug's den...

...

Harry Potter was stunned...after Hermione had explained all the recent events...

Here he'd been expecting a large fight for survival, lasting YEARS...but just like that, an ALTERNATE version of the twinkling tyrant had fallen from nowhere and just swept all his problems away...

Wulfric?(Good a name as any, otherwise this would get confusing fast) Kicked out of his own body. His allies dead, crippled, neutralized or just plain disillusioned. His reputation and influence in taters.

The Dursley's? Apparently Dumbledore had been so outraged by their cruelty he'd personally thrown Vernon, Petunia, Aunt Marge, AND Dudley(apparently not even his love of children was enough to find mercy for that monstrous bully) into the veil of Death.

Sirius? Dumbledore had personally tracked down Petigrew and forced him to confess to everything after stripping him of his magic so he couldn't flee. Sirius Black would soon be declared innocent...

His freedom? Apparently before destroying his political power base Dumbledore had broken from the haze of his rage long enough to get Harry emancipated, lest some other unsavory individual take control of his life again. And since he'd put his stamp of approval as the (then) current Headmaster/Supreme Mugwump/Headwizard of the ICW/whatever bloody title Wulfric had wrangled over the years...it basically made the decree irreversible and political suicide for anyone to even try to undo it even with the current revelations and political climate.

Harry...was free...he literally fell asleep a slave...and woke up a freedman...no fight, no drama, no quest, no ring to throw in a volcano...he was free...

...was it weird how unsettling this anti-climax made him? Now Harry knew this was irrational and that he should be grateful for this fortuitous turn of events...and yet...he couldn't help but feel...cheated? Was that the right word?

Of course, the more Harry thought of it...the more he realized that jut because Wulfric was taken care of, doesn't mean ALL his problems were.

First, there was Voldemort. He was still (sorta)alive. True, his power base and his following had been gutted(in some cases literally)...but that didn't make the wandering wraith any less dangerous.

Fortunately, Harry now knew where all his cache's, supply drops, horcruxes, and other goodies were now located! So The first opportunity he had, he was going to raid all of that...

Another thing...true, it seemed like THIS Dumbledore was helping him...but who knew what his intentions really were? For all Harry knew, this Slenderman fellow that Dumbledore talked about in the paper could be playing them all for fools!

No, Harry had been burned too many times by TRUSTED adults who 'knew what was best for him' to NOT be suspicious of this 'silver platter' that had been placed before him...although...Dumbledore DID take him out from under the thumb of the Dursley's AND Wulfric(among other things)...it was hard NOT to feel grateful for that.

...he'd put a pin in that for now and simply put Dumbledore in the 'neutral' category until he could learn more...

But putting all that aside...Harry had been a slave all his life. Wulfric and the Dursley's had made sure of that...for as long as he could remember his destiny was never his to command...

...He never wanted to be that again. And come hell or high-water...he was going to make sure it never did...

Meanwhile, Hermione rambled on and on about recent events, how she'd sent letters to her parents to convince them to allow Harry to stay with them, how Ron and Malfoy had been led away in shackles by the aurors.

One of Harry's new skills was multi-tasking, he was eagerly listening to his friend while also assessing his situation:

1: To fully be free he had to have both the means to be independent and the strength to defend this independence from those who would take it from him. He currently had his family's fortune and an iron-clad(for the moment) emancipation...this would help, but he'd need to find ways to supplement this. Relying on ONLY those two things was just asking for trouble during these chaotic times!

2: The adversaries he now faced would have far greater magic at there disposal, Harry did not. True, he had Voldemort's memories. But having his knowledge and having the experience to use them properly were two different things. In addition, many of Voldemort's skills required the use of ritual and magics that Harry would be unable to do(for awhile at least) due to both ethical issues AND practicality.

3: Another issue was manpower and resources...his enemies(although diminished) could still probably call in far more then he could- which currently was practically ZERO.

 _"Well, time to start remedying that."_ Thought Harry as he turned to Hermione. As it stood, she was pretty much the only person he could trust right now... his only real friend. Between her loyalty and her now utter disillusionment of authority figures it should be easy to recruit her to his cause. But he'd have to be careful, some of his schemes were a bit...GRAY ethics wise...he'd have to bring her into this slowly...and word it just right.

Thankfully, manipulation was one of the skills he'd gained both from Voldemort's memories and from fighting off the soul fragment...Harry, felt a little bad for doing this to her, but what choice did he have? He NEEDED allies...and he needed his best friend by his side...

"Hermione, first and foremost I want to thank you for being at my side and letting me live with you-"

Hermione happily accepted his thanks...

"-But I'm worried about the future, it seems like I have enemies all around me. They've already hurt me once, what's to stop them from doing so again?"

Hermione tried to comfort him, "Oh, don't worry about that Harry! The aurors assured everyone that we can trust them to take care of everything!"

Harry schooled his face to give her a dull, incredulous look. "Hermione we trusted DUMBLEDORE, the 'leader of the light'. And look how that worked out! If we can't trust him or the teachers he bamboozled, or the ministry that just got sent to Azkaband in mass. Then why should we trusty some random aurors to get things done?"

Hermione went very pale...she hated to admit it...but those were good points...

"but...what should we do then?" She asked sounding more then a bit lost.

Harry made sure that his glare became more determined, "Hermione, who was it that saved the sorcerer stone? Us or the teachers?"

Hermione looked confused over this sudden question, "Um, well...us. But what dose that-

"And during second year; who was it that cracked the mystery of what 'Syltherin's beast' was? Something that had stumped some of the best minds of the wizarding world for over fifty years if not more?

 _"Okay, laid it on a bit too thick there- but nevermind, she's going for it."_ Thinks Harry quickly.

"Well, me but-

"Hermione, it's obvious we can no longer trust the adults to help us. If were going to survive in these trying times...I think the only people we can trust is ourselves..."

This stunned Hermonie, "Wow...gee, Harry...you make some good points...I'm not quite sure where your going with this...but I'll help you however I can!"

Harry smiled at this...and they begin to plan...

...

Amelia watched as Dumbledore was helped by the Unspeakables to search through Wulfrics memories for clues of his Horcruxes...

Thanks to his journals they'd been able to find the now abandoned Horcrux chamber, however the Unspeakable's were quick to determine that several horcuxes might have been made there.

Although Dumbledore was quick to confirm that Wulfric had made many more...he also confessed that he couldn't remember WHERE he hide the others. The gaps in the memories led him to believe that Wulfric was 'back on the scene' and worse had hidden his other Horcruxes under fidelius.

Although searching for a means of finding those Horcruxes had stalled, they found something just as important...

Voldemort had Horcruxes too...and Wulfric knew where to find them...

…III...

 **AN: This whole story is dedicated to 'Perfect Lionheart'. Here's hoping he one day finishes, 'partially kissed hero' or 'Chunin exam day'.**

TO BE CONTINUED?

 **AN: I know it says "in-progress" but really I just don't like boxing myself into a corner. For now this is more of a one-shot that I might continue one day...but probably won't.**  
 **But, hey. Feel free to use whatever elements you want from this, if you want! Or maybe give me ideas?**

 **Love me, flame me, review me**


End file.
